Coronation Street Wiki:The Golden Fifty survey
As part of Coronation Street's fiftieth anniversary celebrations in 2010, Corriepedia embarked on a mission to find out who were our readers' and editors' fifty all-time favourite Coronation Street characters. To that end, an online survey was held on Kwiksurveys from 1st July to 31st August 2010, the results of which were revealed by Corriepedia in a countdown beginning on 1st October, with the final results revealed on the day of the anniversary itself, the 9th December 2010. How it was done The survey was intended to be a comprehensive opinion poll, collecting data on viewer preferences covering a variety of Coronation Street topics, such as favourite characters and storylines. The poll was comprised of three sections: viewer profile, character scores and favourites. The largest of these sections was the character scores, in which voters were asked to give each character from a shortlist of 200 a score out of ten (although the voter was able to refrain from voting for any character if chose). The main results of the survey were the top fifty-placed characters as voted for by the participants of the poll, and a new result was revealed on the main page of the website each weekday from the 1st October to 9th December. Results "The Golden Fifty" countdown 50. Tony Gordon ]] First appeared: 16th September 2007 Last appeared: 9th June 2010 Profile: Scottish-born Tony wanted to make a million by his fortieth birthday, and would do anything to protect his investments, in which he included his fiancé and business partner Carla Connor. Tony showed his true nature when he had Carla's secret lover Liam killed in a hit and run to get him out of the way, but lost Carla when she found out. To his surprise, he then found himself falling in love with Liam's pregnant widow Maria and his feelings were reciprocated. Tony was driven to protect his new happy life with Maria by trying to kill Roy Cropper after confessing his crimes to him when he was close to death after a heart attack, but guilt led Tony to rescue Roy and turn himself into the police. In 2010, he escaped prison with the intention of killing Carla for wrecking his life but Carla escaped his clutches again and left him to die in a factory blaze. Remembered for: His evil stare. Disliking bats and Glasgow Rangers. Setting fire to the factory. Played by: Gray O'Brien 49. Minnie Caldwell ]] First appeared: 14th December 1960 Last appeared: 7th April 1976 Profile: In the early 1960s, the Snug of the Rovers Return was the stronghold of three pensioners. Minnie Caldwell was the quietest of the three, and usually sat in silence while her friends Ena Sharples and Martha Longhurst bickered, occasionally chiming in with an (often bizarre) comment. Often appearing docile or simple minded, Minnie was bossed around by her friends, with Ena usually taking making it her responsibility to talk Minnie out of her "daft ideas". As a widow with no children, Minnie lived alone at No.5 Coronation Street but supplemented her pension by taking in lodgers, including "Sunny Jim" Jed Stone, who to Minnie was the son she never had. Her biggest love (and obsession) was her cat Bobby, much to Ena's bemusement. Remembered for: Being able to silence Ena Sharples. Her cat obsession. Sunny Jim. Going missing. Played by: Margot Bryant 48. Rosie Webster ]] First appeared: 25th December 1990 Profile: When Sally Webster decided that only the best would be acceptable for her daughters, Rosie, being the eldest, became Sally's guinea pig. Rosie was therefore educated at Oakhill Grammer School, which instilled in her the idea that she was somehow better than her fellow Street residents, but she lacked the intelligence or maturity to succeed. Her ambitions were usually driven by glamour or money, and she enjoyed manipulating men, including John Stape, with whom she had an affair at 16. Her closest brush with wealth came when John gave her £150,000 by way of apology for holding her captive for several weeks, but she lost it when Luke Strong conned her into buying Underworld shares he didn't own. More recently, Rosie has supported her younger sister Sophie during Sophie's relationship with Sian Powers. Remembered for: Being born in Don Brennan's taxi. The goth phase. Her kidnap by John Stape. Played by: Emma Collinge (1990-1999), Helen Flanagan (2000-2010) 47. Liz McDonald ]] First appeared: 27th October 1989 Profile: Fiery haired Liz moved into No.11 with ex-Army sergeant husband Jim and their twin sons Steve and Andy in 1989. Liz and Jim had a stormy marriage due to Jim's temper and paranoia over Liz's affairs, but Liz liked men with a hint of danger about them and kept going back to Jim after periods of separation. Liz was willing to wait for him when he was in prison for manslaughter but finally divorced him when he assaulted another inmate, preventing his early release. Liz's next serious relationship was with drummer Vernon Tomlin, but months after marrying him she realised he didn't excite her as Jim had, and she broke it off. In 2006, Liz became licensee and landlady of the Rovers Return, where she had worked on and off since 1990. Liz ran the pub with Steve, with them often battling for authority and living space. Remembered for: Giving birth to Katie prematurely. Being assaulted by Jim. Her friendship with Deirdre. Played by: Beverley Callard 46. Peter Barlow ]] First appeared: 5th April 1965 Profile: Peter Barlow was never his father's son. He grew up in Scotland, in the care of his late mum Val's parents following her death. After years of occasional visits to Weatherfield (with or without a Scottish accent), and a few years in the Navy, Peter returned permanently in 2000 and bought the Rosamund Street Bookies. Peter took a long time to settle down, as he didn't know what he wanted, particularly where his love life was concerned. In 2003 this lead to disaster when he married Lucy Richards and Shelley Unwin and led a double life as he tried to keep them from finding out about each other. Ultimately he lost both, but in 2008 he took custody of son Simon when Lucy died. Landed with a son he didn't want, Peter turned to drink and had a long battle with alcoholism. He was helped by Leanne Battersby, who he got engaged to in 2010. Remembered for: So many, many actors. The bigamy. The booze. Played by: John Heannaue, Christopher Dormer, Linus Roache (1973-1975), Joseph McKenna (1977-1978), David Lonsdale (1986), Chris Gascoyne (2000-2010) 45. Shelley Unwin ]] First appeared: 9th May 2001 Last appeared: 29th September 2006 Profile: Shelley Unwin was installed as a barmaid of the Rovers Return by landlord Duggie Ferguson in 2001. Bubbly and friendly but also strong-minded, Shelley soon became a fixture behind the bar and popular with the locals. Her time in the Street was highlighted by two major romances which caused her much heartache - the first was Peter Barlow, who she married only to find out he was already married to Lucy Richards and he had lied to her, and the second was womanizer Charlie Stubbs, whose controlling nature caused her to develop agorophobia. It wasn't until hers and Charlie's wedding day that she realised he was to blame for destroying her life, and dumped him. In 2006, Shelley left Weatherfield and her mother Bev to take a job as landlady of a pub in the Peak District. Remembered for: Dating Peter Kay. Dumping Charlie at the altar. Her bigamous marriage to Peter. Played by: Sally Lindsay 44. Eddie Yeats ]] First appeared: 23rd December 1974 Last appeared: 30th November 1987 Profile: Eddie Yeats wasn't a welcome face when he arrived in Coronation Street on release from prison in 1976. The disreputable Scouse had fallen on hard times and lived off the generosity of others, while making money by doing favours for any of his endless string of jailbird mates. People naturally didn't trust him but not because they thought he was dangerous - rather, they considered him useless and a leech, albeit a well-meaning one. He struck a chord with Stan and Hilda Ogden at No.13 and Hilda let him move in as a lodger when he got a full-time job on the bins, whereupon Eddie became something of a son to them. In 1983, he married Marion Willis and the couple moved to Bury to be closer to Marion's ill mother. Remembered for: Comedy with the Ogdens. Liverpool. Helping Bet through her grief over Martin Downes's death. Played by: Geoffrey Hughes 43. David Platt ]] First appeared: 26th December 1990 Profile: The move of Martin Platt to Liverpool to start a new family in 2005 triggered a change in son David, who suffered from the loss of his father from his day-to-day life. With growing feelings of abandonment and resentment towards his family, David turned into an isolated lad who blamed mum Gail for his maladjustment, and, as revenge, committed acts specifically designed to distress her. In 2008 he found some purpose in life when he fell for Tina McIntyre, who went out with him for a year but has since went off him. David, however, remains determined to win Tina back with a dogged determination bordering on obsession. He is especially put out by the fact that Tina is now dating his best friend Graeme Proctor. Remembered for: Evil David. Pushing Gail down the stairs. Tina. Played by: Thomas Ormson (1990-2000), Jack P. Shepherd (2000-2010) 42. Albert Tatlock ]] First appeared: 9th December 1960 Last appeared: 25th January 1984 Profile: Albert Tatlock was a man whose glory years were well behind him even by the second World War. His most prized possessions were his war medals and memories of that time; it was to his consternation in his twilight years that someone who had fought for his country such as himself had to live on such a meagre pension. To many Street residents, Albert was a bitter old man, forever complaining about the trivial hardships he faced every day. He expected support from his family but was too proud to ask for it - it ultimately fell to his late niece Valerie's husband Ken Barlow to care for him in the latter years of his life. He died in 1984, having lived in the same house since 1919. Remembered for: The grumpiness. Ken speaking fondly of him. The Rovers toilets being in his kitchen. Played by: Jack Howarth The Top 50 so far 41. Jim McDonald ]] First appeared: 29th October 1989 Last appeared: 20th August 2009 Profile: Short-tempered Jim McDonald moved to Coronation Street with Liz, Steve and Andy in 1989 after leaving a 10-year army career. Jim tried to keep the badly behaved twins in check but they enjoyed defying him; it was usually up to Liz to play peacemaker. After messing up several jobs due to his temper or his pride, Jim lost Liz when he thumped brewery official Richard Willmore, convinced he was having an affair with Liz (he wasn't). Jim and Liz continued to separate and reconcile for several years. In 2000, Jim received a prison sentence for manslaughter when he beat up Jez Quigley in retaliation for Jez setting people on Steve, and Jez died in hospital. Jim was released in 2007 and moved on to pastures new. Remembered for: His strong Northern Ireland accent. Falling off the scaffolding and ending up in a wheelchair. Beating Jez Quigley. Played by: Charles Lawson 40. Kevin Webster ]] First appeared: 19th October 1983 Profile: Kevin Webster first appeared in Coronation Street in 1983. The cheerful car mechanic married Sally Seddon in 1986 and they bought No.13, going on to raise Rosie and Sophie in the house. Upon owning his own car repair garage, Kevin thought he had all he could want, satisfied with an uncomplicated life, but his affair with Natalie Horrocks in 1997 led to the Websters' eventual divorce. In 2002 Sally married him again for the sake of the girls and Kevin was lucky to get back the life he had wrecked - but marrying without a two-way loving relationship proved to be problematic, with both having extramarital affairs during their rockier second marriage. Remembered for: Having a 'tache in the 80s. His affairs with Natalie Horrocks and Molly Dobbs. The deaths of Alison and Jake. Played by: Michael Le Vell 39. Phyllis Pearce ]] First appeared: 20th September 1982 Last appeared: 15th May 1996 Profile: Phyllis Pearce was a lonely widow who worked at Jim's Cafe. Despite her years she was vivacious and got a thrill when someone took an interest in her. Most of her attentions were lavished on fellow pensioner Percy Sugden, and she wouldn't take no for an answer even though her feelings were not reciprocated. When Percy moved in with Emily Bishop as a lodger, Phyllis thought she had a romantic rival and warned Percy that Emily was only after his body. Phyllis later worked as a housekeeper for Des Barnes at No.6, a job she enjoyed as the house had all mod cons but she sometimes had to put Des in his place over his philandering. Remembered for: Her purple-rinse hair. Chasing after Percy. The gravelly voice. Played by: Jill Summers 38. Alec Gilroy ]] First appeared: 26th June 1972 Last appeared: 30th December 1998 Profile: Alec Gilroy was always on the lookout for something better. He turned his back on married life for a career as a showbusiness manager, but ended up in a rut as manager of the Graffiti Club. In 1987 Alec became the unlikely husband of Rovers landlady Bet Lynch as Bet couldn't afford the Rovers tenancy on her own. Morose Alec was a counterpoint to brassy Bet and inevitably their marriage only lasted a few years; in 1992 he took a job as entertainments manager on a cruise ship. He returned to Weatherfield in 1996 and was engaged to Rita Sullivan but she broke it off when she realised that she came a distant third in his affections, behind himself and his money. Remembered for: Marrying Bet. Being a penny-pincher. Battling the Duckworths. Played by: Roy Barraclough 37. Sally Webster ]] First appeared: 27th January 1986 Profile: Sally Seddon met Kevin Webster when he splashed her with his car, and he gave her a ride home so she could change. And so a lifelong partnership was born. Two daughters later, Sally found out that Kevin had had an affair with Natalie Horrocks and threw him out. Having won custody of Rosie and Sophie, Sally had an affair with bad boy Greg Kelly and later agreed to marry Danny Hargreaves, but he called it off when he found out she had slept with Kevin. In 2002 Sally and Kevin re-married and Sally's focus shifted to her daughters - though ironically, Sophie emerged as the brightest even though Sally's pushiness had been mostly spent on Rosie. Remembered for: Beating breast cancer. Slapping Natalie. Marrying Kevin twice. Played by: Sally Dynevor 36. Carla Connor ]] First appeared: 1st December 2006 Profile: Current Underworld boss Carla Connor inherited her husband Paul's 60% share of the factory when he died in a car crash in 2007. It was only after Paul's death that Carla could admit her feelings for his brother Liam. Though they only slept together twice, it had devastating consequences as Carla's partner Tony Gordon had Liam killed in a hit and run. More heartbreaks followed, but Carla maintains the facade of a tough factory boss who can weather any crisis and come out on top. Behind closed doors, however, Carla's entanglement with Tony and her various losses have made her turn to drink to cope. Her friends in the Street are Leanne Battersby and Michelle Connor. Remembered for: Her dark hair and raspy voice. Tony's factory siege. Her affair with Liam. Played by: Alison King 35. Simon Barlow ]] First appeared: 6th July 2003 Profile: In 2003, Peter Barlow wanted nothing more than to care for his newborn son, Simon. Five years later, he was driven to drink by the responsibility. When Simon's mum Lucy died, Simon moved in with dad Peter, who he had never met. Simon saw Peter at his best and his worst as he struggled to cope with the pressures of fatherhood, and soon became used to Peter letting him down. In 2010, Lucy's dad George Wilson decided to fight for custody of Simon as he thought Peter's life was too chaotic but Simon ran away from George in Blackpool after hearing that he was taking him away from Peter - even though Peter had his flaws, he was the only dad Simon had. Remembered for: Being strangely knowing for his years. Not looking remotely like Peter or Lucy. His pet rabbit Leanne. Played by: Jake and Oscar Hartley (2003), Alex Bain (2008-) 34. Deirdre Barlow ]] First appeared: 20th November 1972 Profile: Deirdre Barlow has had an eventful life in Weatherfield since she first popped into the Rovers Return in 1972. Through four marriages, a scheming daughter, a wrongful conviction and numerous affairs, Deirdre has emerged as a survivor, characterised by her pulsating neck and husky voice (caused by years of chain smoking). She has been married to Ken Barlow on and off for 29 years but their different personalities has sometimes caused cracked in their relationships to develop into deeper problems. In 2010, Deirdre coped with the death of her mother Blanche Hunt, who she loved despite years of Blanche putting her down. Remembered for: Her affair with Mike. Wearing the same big glasses for years. "I didn't do any of it!" Played by: Anne Kirkbride 33. Sian Powers ]] First appeared: 2nd February 2009 Profile: Sian Powers was Sophie Webster's best friend at Weatherfield Comprehensive. In 2009, Sian was dating Ryan Connor while Sophie was seeing Ben Richardson. As both relationships ended, Sophie and Sian supported each other and fell in love. Sian resisted her feelings for her friend at first as she didn't know if they were genuine and was worried about people's reactions, especially her dad Vinnie, who hadn't even approved of Ryan. When their secret came out, Sophie and Sian ran away but returned after deciding to face their families. Sian is currently staying with the Websters as Vinnie's reaction to Sian and Sophie's relationship was as bad as Sian expected. Remembered for: Her relationship with Sophie. Played by: Sacha Parkinson 32. Curly Watts ]] First appeared: 11th July 1983 Last appeared: 1st September 2003 Profile: Norman "Curly" Watts worked as a bin man before choosing the retail trade, training as assistant manager of Bettabuys under Reg Holdsworth. Curly was one of the most intellectual residents of the Street, as evidenced by his passion for astronomy (he turned No.7's attic into an observatory), so it is perhaps surprising that two female members of staff filed sexual harrassment complaints against Curly. He wanted to have a family but his first wife, Raquel, only married him on the rebound. It wasn't until he met policewoman Emma Taylor that Curly had met his match. In 2003, Curly, Emma and their son Ben moved to Newcastle. Remembered for: Lodging with Emily and the Duckworths. His comedy double-act with Reg. Naming a star after Raquel. Played by: Kevin Kennedy 31. Audrey Roberts ]] First appeared: 16th April 1979 Profile: During Gail and Brian Tilsley's marriage, a visit by Gail's flighty mum Audrey Potter invariably involved trouble between Audrey and her "fella". Audrey had vague aspirations but it wasn't until she married grocery shop owner Alf Roberts in 1985 that she had stability and money - the struggle now was convincing tight-fisted Alf to part with his hard-earned cash. Alf died in 1999 but Audrey was well provided for, with her semi-detached house and hair salon in Coronation Street. She is close to Gail and supports her through Gail's problems with her children and marriages - they rarely agree, and occasionally fall out, but they always make up when Audrey turns out to have been right all along. Remembered for: Her marriage to "Alfeh". Realising the truth about Richard before anyone else. Falling for a gigolo. Played by: Sue Nicholls 30. Ken Barlow ]] First appeared: 9th December 1960 Profile: Ken Barlow - the main who would be a success - is the man who still lives in the Street where he was born. He's a man of principle, in that he will make a public show of being honest and standing up for the truth, but when pushed he can be just as callous as his worst enemy Mike Baldwin (although he'll usually make himself out to be the injured party). Ken has had three wives but hasn't raised any of his four children as when faced with being a single parent he chickened out, while his other children were taken away from him. Having working as a teacher for most of his career, Ken is now retired and enjoys a (mostly) quiet life with wife Deirdre. Remembered for: Having had lots of girlfriends. His feud with Mike. Being in Coronation Street forever. Played by: William Roache 29. Leanne Battersby ]] First appeared: 4th July 1997 Profile: Leanne Battersby moved to Coronation Street with her family in 1997. Neighbours found them loud and abrasive; a family of troublemakers, and Leanne, then sixteen, seemed to enjoy causing trouble. Although quite settled now - engaged to bookie Peter Barlow and raising Peter's son Simon with him, Leanne had a bumpy road to get there, as she didn't know what she wanted from life and was easily swayed by money and sex, and appeared unfazed by danger. In her illustrious career she dabbled with drugs, worked as a prostitute when she couldn't find other work and burned down her restaurant in an insurance scam when the business failed. Remembered for: Eloping with Nick. Her affair with Danny. Working as a prostitute. Played by: Jane Danson< 28. Alf Roberts , OBE]] First appeared: 8th February 1961 Last appeared: 1st January 1999 Profile: Tight-fisted Corner Shop proprietor Alf Roberts wasn't a man you might expect would serve two terms as Mayor of Weatherfield and be awarded the OBE. Day by day he appeared to concern himself with little more than running the shop he had put his heart and soul into, and bemoaning wife Audrey's latest plot to spend the money they had worked hard to earn. And yet, the shop was only one of Alf's windows to the community; he worked on the Council for many years and stood as an Independent Councillor several times, winning the public's trust as an ordinary family man. Audrey was his third wife, after Phyllis and Renee. Alf died in 1999. Remembered for: Being the man behind the Corner Shop counter for 15 years. His marriage to Audrey. Dying at Nick's 18th. Played by: Bryan Mosley 27. Karen McDonald ]] First appeared: 21st June 2000 Last appeared: 26th December 2004 Profile: Gobby Karen Phillips started at Underworld as a machinist in 2000. She grew up on a rough council estate and had religious parents but was beaten and disowned by her father when he caught her smoking with Linda Sykes. Karen behaved as though she had something to prove - she bought the latest designer clothes and divorced husband Steve McDonald just so she could marry him again in a lavish ceremony in a country house, with Karen as the centre of attention. After finding out that Steve had fathered a daughter with Tracy Barlow, Karen became determined to get pregnant but their marriage fell apart after Karen had a miscarriage and torched Tracy's car. Remembered for: Marrying Steve for a bet. Her constant rows with Steve. Her battle with Tracy. Played by: Suranne Jones 26. Richard Hillman ]] First appeared: 20th June 2001 Last appeared: 14th March 2003 Profile: Financial adviser Richard Hillman seemed like an ordinary man whose only concern was providing for his loving wife Gail and their children. The reality was that Richard was driven by a fanatical urge to keep up that facade, something he later ascribed to an inability to have children of his own and spending years caring for his mentally ill mother. In 2002, faced with financial ruin, he was driven to murder, but Gail eventually discovered his crimes and forced a confession from him. Rejected by Gail, Richard attempted to drown his family so that they would all die together - but everyone except Richard escaped, their nightmare finally over. Remembered for: "Norman Bates with a briefcase". Confessing all to Gail. Driving the Platts into the canal. Played by: Brian Capron 25. Steve McDonald ]] First appeared: 6th December 1989 Profile: In his teenage years, Steve McDonald took what he could get, caring little for others who had to take the fall for him taking the easy way out. The twin brother of Andy, Steve was the family failure - he spent time in prison for handling stolen goods and used Vicky Arden for her money. He did grow up somewhat in the 2000s through the responsibility of running taxi firm Street Cars, where his partner Vikram Desai was even less reliable than Steve. Then came the demands of satisfying brassy second and third wives Karen and Becky, and the trials of fatherhood - which have almost turned Steve into a responsible adult. Almost. Remembered for: Gurning. Being dominated by his wives. Being beaten up by Jez Quigley. Played by: Simon Gregson 24. Alma Halliwell ]] First appeared: 22nd June 1981 Last appeared: 20th June 2001 Profile: First seen causing difficulties for an exasperated Elsie Tanner in husband Jim Sedgewick's cafe, Alma Halliwell returned seven years later causing similar problems for Gail Tilsley, although they soon became firm friends. Thereafter she entered into a longterm tempestuous relationship with Mike Baldwin, with brief interludes as one of Ken Barlow's many girlfriends. Constantly exasperated by Mike's schemes and double-dealing, she was eventually seen off by gold digger Linda Sykes but her swift deterioration with cervical cancer showed Mike who the true love of his life was. She died surrounding by her former husband and best friends in 2001. Remembered for: Suffering as Mike's wife. Dying of cancer. Emoting. Played by: Amanda Barrie 23. Emily Bishop ]] First appeared: 21st December 1960 Profile: For decades, Emily Bishop has been a mainstay of Coronation Street, as the timid, churchgoing widow of No.3. She arrived in the Street as a colleague of pompous Leonard Swindley, who she almost married in 1964 until she realised that she was merely clinging onto what she thought was her only hope to marry. In 1972, Emily finally walked down the altar when she married Ernest Bishop, but only six years later Ernie was taken from her when he was shot in a wages snatch at Baldwin's Casuals. Emily continued in the Street, with her many friends finding her a reliable, principled, and caring woman who always puts others before herself. Remembered for: Being a cornerstone of the community. Putting up with Percy and Norris. Spending a night up a tree. Played by: Eileen Derbyshire 22. Eileen Grimshaw ]] First appeared: 3rd May 2000 Profile: When Eileen Grimshaw impressed Vikram Desai by directing him in his own Street Cars taxicab, she was given a job as telephone operator on the spot. The Grimshaws - Eileen and her two teenage sons Jason and Todd Grimshaw (both of different fathers) moved into No.11 in 2001. Eileen was unlucky in love but tended to be very laid back about her love life. Her approach to parenting was similar; she let Jason and Todd get on with their lives but when she came down on them she came down hard, as she did with anyone who got on her bad side, although she would be equally vociferous when defending herself or her family, always giving as good as she got. Remembered for: Telling it like it is. Her battles with Gail. Banter in the cab office with Steve. Played by: Sue Cleaver 21. Mike Baldwin ]] First appeared: 11th October 1976 Last appeared: 7th April 2006 Profile: Life was on the up for Mike Baldwin in 1976. He had just bought a factory unit in Coronation Street and opened denim maker Baldwin's Casuals there, adding to his burgeoning empire. Ladies loved his Cockney charm and his bulging wallet - unless they worked for him at the factory, which he ruled with an iron fist. Mike's attitude to women and business were similar - he tended to want what he couldn't have, and was sly about getting it. This made him a successful businessman but a terrible husband and father, as he never knew where he heart lay and the mothers of his three sons were against him raising them. Mike died of pneumonia in 2006. Remembered for: Cockney wideboy. Hiring and firing at the factory. Developing Alzheimer's. Played by: Johnny Briggs 20. Raquel Watts ]] First appeared: 25th January 1991 Last appeared: 2nd January 2000 Profile: There was more to ditzy blonde Raquel Wolstenhulme than met the eye. She considered herself a model, but for most of her time in Coronation Street her big break was just on the horizon, with Raquel slumming it as a barmaid at the Rovers Return in the meantime. Raquel was often hurt by men as they took advantage of her trusting nature; even Raquel's on-off lover Des Barnes only tended to use her to recover when he was upset over another women. In 1995, Raquel married Curly Watts, who seemed to be the only man who treated her with respect, but after a short marriage she left Weatherfield and Curly in 1996 to take a modelling offer. Remembered for: Her modelling aspirations. Being loveably dim. Her French lessons with Ken. Played by: Sarah Lancashire 19. Graeme Proctor ]] First appeared: 18th April 2008 Profile: When David Platt was sent to the Young Offender's Insitute for causing criminal damage, his cellmate was Graeme Proctor. Graeme, in prison for arson, worried David at first with his eccentric, introspective behaviour, but once David ascertained that Graeme wasn't dangerous, just a bit mad, they became friends. On his release, Graeme moved into David's house and got a job at the butcher shop in Victoria Street, shocking and amusing customers in equal measure with his rants, usually leaving them wondering if he was mental. He never appeared to take life seriously but dating Tina McIntyre in 2010 made him - for the first time - take stock of his life. Remembered for: Working at the butchers. Dating Tina. His general oddness. Played by: Craig Gazey 18. Becky McDonald ]] First appeared: 5th February 2006 Profile: Becky McDonald first arrived in Coronation Street after tracking down her old friend Kelly Crabtree. Kelly wasn't exactly thrilled to see Becky as they had been in prison together and scruffy, scrounging Becky was a reminder of her past. But Becky settled in the Street and cleaned up her act when Roy and Hayley Cropper took her under their wing and gave her a job at their cafe. In 2009, Becky married Steve McDonald, landlord of the Rovers Return. Working behind the bar has changed Becky a little, but she's still always up for a good argument (usually with Steve). 2010 has seen Becky's softer side brought out as she and Steve try for a baby. Remembered for: Her short temper and defensiveness. Working with Roy in the cafe. Her stormy marriage to Steve. Played by: Katherine Kelly 17. Stan Ogden ]] First appeared: 29th June 1964 last appeared: 7th March 1984 Profile: Stan Ogden - uncouth, unmotivated, and largely unmoving. And yet, to Hilda, he was the every woman's dream man. Once their children Irma and Trevor had left home, Stan and Hilda only had to provide for themselves, but Stan had a bad back and his periods of employment were few and far between. His time was divided between sitting in his chair at No.13 and "supping" at the Rovers Return, indulging in his favourite pasttime of drinking beer. Not to say that Hilda waited on him hand and foot - she was constantly on at him for his laziness and bemoaning his satisfaction with their rotten lives. Health problems forced him to retire in 1983, and he died in hospital a year later. Remembered for: Being henpecked by Hilda. His love of beer. Being lax from the neck up and relax from the neck down. Played by: Bernard Youens 16. Annie Walker ]] First appeared: 9th December 1960 Last appeared: 12th October 1983 Profile: Annie Walker didn't look like an obvious candidate for a landlady of a backstreet pub. Formerly Anne Beaumont, of the Clitheroe Beaumonts, Annie considered herself a highly intelligent and talented woman of good breeding, even though she only ever held low-paid jobs before taking on the Rovers with husband Jack in 1937, no different from the riffraff she poured pints. As the Walkers had settled for a life in the Rovers to raise their two children, Annie compensated by concentrating on climbing the social ladder, while remaining the perfect landlady behind the bar - although her staff and customers soon grew weary of her high opinion of herself and her social pretensions. Remembered for: Lording it over Jack and her staff. Her snobbishness. Her rivalry with Nellie Harvey. Played by: Doris Speed 15. Roy Cropper ]] First appeared: 19th July 1995 Profile: In 1995, Roy Cropper was a nervous eccentric whose strange manner worried Deirdre Rachid, his neighbour at the Crimea Street flats. But Roy wasn't dangerous - in fact, he probably wouldn't harm a fly. Something of an anorak, with an interest in trains, Roy has a literal, overanalytical mind which can make him seem simple, when in fact he is very intelligent. For thirteen years he has run Roy's Rolls, his cafe in Rosamund Street and later Victoria Street. Neighbours know him as a pillar of the community; an incessantly honest man whose marriage to Hayley is perhaps the strongest of any married couple in the Street. Remembered for: His partnership with Hayley. His shy, awkward manner. His beige anorak and shopping bag. Played by: David Neilson 14. Jack Duckworth ]] First appeared: 28th November 1979 Last appeared: 8th November 2010 Profile: Jack Duckworth served his time; as the long-suffering husband of Vera for fifty years, and the whipping boy at the Rovers Return for ten years during his turn as cellarman. Work for Jack was bliss as it meant an escape from battleaxe Vera, money he could use to put on a bet, and maybe the opportunity to play away. But Vera was no fool and she rumbled all of his schemes eventually. In spite of the constant arguments, Jack and Vera did love each other and they faced together many hurdles thrown at them in their later years, most of which involved their son Terry and his heartless attempts to abuse Vera's goodwill (Jack having long since given up on him). Remembered for: Wearing a plaster on his glasses. Joining a dating agency as "Vince St. Clair" and getting found out by Vera. Dragging up for a bowls tournament. Played by: William Tarmey 13. Hayley Cropper ]] First appeared: 26th January 1998 Profile: Hayley Patterson arrived in Weatherfield in 1998 and quickly formed a friendship with Roy Cropper. They were perfect for each other, both somewhat eccentric, with Hayley's revelation that she was a transsexual not mattering to Roy at all once the initial shock wore off. But Hayley isn't defined by her past - she is a cheerful, honest, caring person who has many friends in Coronation Street. However, it has meant that Hayley and Roy can't have children and until recently couldn't have a legal union, and she occasionally has her past dredged up, by they from bigots, old family members or people out to hurt her. She and Roy have suffered much heartbreak but they always come out of crises stronger than ever. Remembered for: Being such an all-round nice person. Standing up to those who don't accept her. Her red coat. Played by: Julie Hesmondhalgh 12. Norris Cole ]] First appeared: 11th March 1994 Profile: At their first meeting in 1994, Norris Cole and Derek Wilton had much in common - both dithering men who were down on their luck - but Norris soon became a thorn in Derek's side and by 1997 he was Derek's boss and had married his ex-wife Angela Hawthorne. Norris's longer stint in the Street began in 1999 when he started work as Rita Sullivan's assistant at newsagent the Kabin, soon to move into No.3 as Emily Bishop's lodger. Now the owner of the Kabin, Norris is known as a somewhat irritating, nosy man and persistent gossip, who always happens to be at the scene of a row, ready to pass the news on. Remembered for: Working with Rita at the Kabin. Sticking his nose in. His "relationship" with Mary. Played by: Malcolm Hebden 11. Ena Sharples ]] First appeared: 9th December 1960 Last appeared: 2nd April 1980 Profile: Hard as nails Ena Sharples was the ringleader of a trio of gossiping pensioners in the early 1960s. Minnie Caldwell and Martha Longhurst were her cronies, although they tended to annoy each other more than they agreed on anything. A religious woman, Ena had turned to the church after the death of her husband and son in the Depression and worked as caretaker at the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. She had strongly held views and took dim view of people like Elsie Tanner, but fool anyone who got into an argument with Ena, as they'd get shouted down at breakneck speed, Ena retaining the energy of her youth even into old age. Remembered for: Drinking milk stout in the Snug. Locking horns with Elsie. Wearing a hairnet. Played by: Violet Carson 10. Bet Lynch ]] First appeared: 25th May 1966 Last appeared: 30th November 2003 Profile: Bet Lynch was taken on at the Rovers Return in 1970 when Annie Walker asked son Billy to find a new barmaid. Brassy Bet wasn't what she had in mind - Annie thought she lowered the tone as she encouraged male attention, but gave her a chance. Fifteen years later, Bet was the landlord, a position she held until 1995, sometimes in conjunction with husband Alec Gilroy. Over time, Bet became synonymous with the Rovers; her flamboyant style of dress and manner hard to imagine in any environment other than behind a bar. But Bet was never much of a businesswoman and she left Weatherfield when brewery Newton & Ridley wanted someone to buy the pub. Remembered for: Landlady of the Rovers, cock. Leopard print clothes and beehive hairstyle. Her 2002 comeback. Played by: Julie Goodyear 9. Elsie Tanner ]] First appeared: 9th December 1960 Last appeared: 4th January 1984 Profile: Elsie Tanner was a survivor. Her first marriage left her with two children to bring up alone, and she was branded a scarlet woman as her boyfriends were always coming in and out of No.11 Coronation Street during and after the war. But Elsie got older and still she always seemed to attract the wrong fellas - her most successful relationship was with Len Fairclough but she wanted to keep him as a friend so that she could have one man to rely on. Her life wasn't made easier by the likes of gossiping Ena Sharples, but Elsie thrived on a good argument and could put Ena in her place. Two more marriages followed before Elsie left the Street in 1984 to open a wine bar in Portugal with old flame Bill Gregory. Remembered for: Her fiery hair and fiery temper. Her affairs, husbands and heartbreaks. Her wars with Ena. Played by: Patricia Phoenix 8. Betty Williams ]] First appeared: 2nd June 1969 Profile: Betty Turpin arrived in Coronation Street in 1969 with her policeman husband Cyril. Her link to the Street was her sister Maggie Clegg, who owned the Corner Shop until 1976. Betty and Maggie share a unique bond in that Maggie raised Betty's illegitimate son Gordon as her own, although since Gordon found out the truth in 1975 he has looked upon Betty as his mother. Betty doesn't live in the Street but has worked as a barmaid at the Rovers Return almost since her arrival, working alongside countless landlords and barmaids, with the team of Betty and Bet Lynch under landlady Annie Walker proving to be especially successful. Betty wins respect for her longevity but also because she doesn't suffer fools gladly, and tells it as it is. Remembered for: Betty's hotpot. Being around forever. Getting sacked and then reinstated every couple of years. Played by: Betty Driver 7. Rita Sullivan ]] First appeared: 2nd December 1964 Profile: Club singer Rita Littlewood crossed paths with Dennis Tanner, Ken Barlow and Alec Gilroy before meeting Len Fairclough and becoming a familiar presence in Coronation Street in 1972. Len thought of Rita as a bit of stuff but she played him as much as he played her. In the years following Len's death, Rita has been cautious about falling for other men but her sympathetic yet down-to-Earth manner has made her something of a confidante to the younger Street residents. Her biggest association with the Street has been newsagent the Kabin, where Rita suffered the eccentric excesses of her assistant Mavis Riley for 25 years, and currently works alongside Norris Cole. Remembered for: Working at the Kabin since forever. Playing the straight man to Mavis and Norris. Leading Alan Bradley into the path of a tram. Played by: Barbara Knox 6. Fred Elliott ]] First appeared: 29th August 1994 Last appeared: 11th October 2006 Profile: Fred Elliott, with his bald head and booming voice, looked at home behind the counter of his Butcher Shop in Victoria Street. There, he he was king of his own empire, and mentor to his assistant and son Ashley Peacock. A greater challenge to Fred was women - but dying on his fourth wedding day, no one could say he was the giving up type, certainly no woman who had been pursued by him. Fred bought the Rovers Return for his third wife Eve and remained landlord after she turned out to be a bigamist. Perhaps his greatest love (aside from the shop) was Audrey Roberts, but they never made it down the altar as she was still loyal to her late husband Alf. Fred died in 2006. Remembered for: Repeating, I say repeating himself. Revealing to Ashley that he was his father. Lots of proposals and short-lived marriages. Played by: John Savident 5. Mavis Wilton ]] First appeared: 11th August 1971 Last appeared: 10th October 1997 Profile: Mavis Riley was given a job as assistant at the Kabin in 1973 when Rita Littlewood was impressed with her overcoming her obvious shyness. Dithering, dowdy, and easily flustered, Mavis was the opposite of Rita but had a steely determination to do what needed to be done instead of retreating or letting Rita's protective side take over. Thought destined for spinsterhood, Mavis nevertheless had her share of suitors, and even had Victor Pendlebury and Derek Wilton battling for her attentions, with Derek emerging as the winner. Mavis and Derek lived happily at No.4 until Derek's death in 1997 and Mavis, unable to go on living in the same house alone, moved to the Lake District to run a B&B. Remembered for: I don't really know. Tying the knot with Derek on the second attempt. Trying Rita's patience for 24 years. Played by: Thelma Barlow< 4. Sophie Webster ]] First appeared: 4th November 1994 Profile: Sophie Webster was born in 1994, four years after her sister Rosie. The sisters were close but as Rosie went off the rails, Sophie faded into the background as Kevin and Sally put all their efforts into sorting Rosie out. Sophie grew into a more down-to-Earth girl than her sister, although she was somewhat jealous of the attention she got. Sophie was generally more thoughtful and respectful than Rosie, and in 2009 started going to church even though her family didn't. Her life took an unexpected turn in 2010 when she fell in love with her friend Sian Powers and they began a relationship. When it was discovered, Sophie came out to her parents and they supported her. Remembered for: Being the youngest Webster. Her sarcastic mocking of Rosie. Falling for her best friend. Played by: Ashleigh Middleton, Emma Woodward, Brooke Vincent 3. Hilda Ogden ]] First appeared: 8th July 1964 Last appeared: 25th December 1987 Profile: Hilda Ogden first walked the cobbles in 1964, and Coronation Street was never the same again. As Weatherfield's resident gossip, Hilda was the first to know everything as she held down jobs as a cleaner at just about everywhere, and revelled in spreading the word herself. But Hilda had few pleasures in life and everything for Hilda and layabout husband Stan seemed to turn to disappointment. Hilda blamed Stan and was constantly on at him for not having enough go about him (while making out in public that he was the perfect husband). Three years after Stan's death, Hilda left the Street to take a job as Dr. Lowther's housekeeper in Derbyshire. Remembered for: Hair curlers and headscarf. Her "muriel". Her warbling singing voice. Played by: Jean Alexander 2. Vera Duckworth ]] First appeared: 19th August 1974 Last appeared: 18th January 2008 Profile: The residents knew Vera Duckworth as the outspoken, belligerent woman from Baldwin's Casuals, who could start an argument in an empty room. They were horrified when in 1983 the Duckworths moved into No.9 en masse - Vera and her long-suffering husband Jack (although some would say they suffered each other) and their mischievous son Terry. Jack and Vera were always down on their luck and playing away but their marriage lasted longer than any other in the Street, as despite many of their problems being caused by one or the other, Jack and Vera faced any outside crisis together. Vera's proudest moment was when she became landlady of the Rovers Return. She died in 2008. Remembered for: Giving Jack a hard time. Stone cladding. Standing by "our Terry" until the bitter end. Played by: Elizabeth Dawn 1. Blanche Hunt ]] First appeared: 19th August 1974 Last appeared: 11th December 2009 Profile: Most people mellow as they get older, but Blanche Hunt went the other way. She once told Ken Barlow to enjoy other people's misfortunes or he would have a very unhappy old age - a typical example of Blanche's brutal honesty. Blanche never held back; if something needed saying, she would say it. Her most damning words were usually directed at daughter Deirdre and husband Ken, with whom she who lived from their reconciliation in 1999 until her death in 2010, but she wasn't being hurtful for the sake of it - Blanche just didn't believe in wrapping people up in cotton wool. It was only the blunt way her comments came out that made her seem unfeeling. Remembered for: Being Deirdre's acerbic mother. Her cutting put-downs. Showing the Barlows up at the AA meeting. Played by: Patricia Cutts (1974), Maggie Jones (1974-2009) Full 200 Other questions Top three current characters Top three all-time favourite characters Top three funniest characters Favourite villain Top three sexiest males Top three sexiest females Top three most wanted returns Favourite family Favourite Rovers landlord Favourite Rovers barmaid Partnerships: Favourite young couple Partnerships: Favourite older couple Partnerships: Favourite workplace relationship Partnerships: Favourite siblings Partnerships: Favourite mother and daughter Partnerships: Favourite father and son Partnerships: Favourite friendship Partnerships: Favourite rivalry Storylines: Most memorable storyline Storylines: Top three favourite storylines Storylines: Favourite exit Storylines: Favourite wedding Storylines: Favourite stunt or disaster Storylines: Favourite comedy moment Storylines: Favourite affair